parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return To The Sea
SuperNG18's parody of "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea." This is the sequel to "The Little Mer-Cat." Cast *Ariel - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Eric - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Baby Melody - Sheegwa Miao (Sagwa: The Chinese Siamese Cat) *Melody - Marie (The Aristocats) *Young Flounder - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Adult Flounder - Hubie (The Pebble and The Penguin) *Sebastian - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Scuttle - Blu (Rio) *King Triton - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Aquata - Rita (Oliver & Company) *Andrina - Georgette (Oliver & Company) *Attina - Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *Adella - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Morgana - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears A Who (2008)) *Undertow (Large Size) - Scar (The Lion King) *Undertow (Small Size) - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Cloak and Dagger - Carface and Killer (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Undertow's Various Transformations played by: **Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) **Kaa (The Jungle Book) **Lucifer (Cinderella) **Steele (Balto) *Tip and Dash - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Grimsby - Zazu (The Lion King) *Carlotta - Tillie Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) *Chef Louis - Goofy (Disney) *Max - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress - Cadpig (101 Dalmatians (TV Series)) *Chubby Boy in Blue Suit - Rolly (101 Dalmatians (TV Series)) *Skinny Boy in Green Suit - Lucky (101 Dalmtians (TV Series)) *Handsome Boy - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Waiter who passes Melody - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Music Orchestra - Various Animals *Waltzing Chidren - Various Animal Kids *Music Condutcor - Horton (Horton Hears A Who (2008)) *Mother Penguin - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Baby Penguin - Yasha Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *5 Male Penguins - Mice (Cinderella) *Flounder's Guppies - Dronkeys (Shrek) *Blond-Haired Mer-Boy - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp) *Brown-Haired Mer-Girl - Teresa Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Black-Haired Mer-Boy - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *King Triton's Gaurds - Soldiers (Swan Princess) Scene *The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return To The Sea Part 1-Opening/Down To The Sea *The Little Mer-Cat 2:Return To The Sea Part 2-A Magic Locket/Sour Kangaroo *The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return To The Sea Part 3-Fearing Sour Kangaroo/Losing the Locket *The Little Mer-Cat 2:Return To The Sea Part 4-Twelve Years Later *The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return To The Sea Part 5-Sour Kangaroo and Jenner's Confronation *The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return To The Sea Part 6-Marie Bonds The Locket/Almost a Delay *The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return To The Sea Part 7-Anxious Moments * The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return To The Sea Part 8-A Not-So-Perfect Party * The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return To The Sea Part 9-A Peek into the Past * The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return To The Sea Part 10-In Search of the Truth * The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return To The Sea Part 11-Bugs Bunny Tells Sawyer About Marie * The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return To The Sea Part 12-Marie Meets Sour Kangaroo * The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return To The Sea Part 13-"For a Moment"/Sour Kangaroo's Diabolical Deception * The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return To The Sea Part 14-Marie Meets Timon and Pumbaa * The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return To The Sea Part 15-Old Friends * The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return To The Sea Part 16-Taking the Trident * The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return To The Sea Part 17-Marie's Big Mistake * The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return To The Sea Part 18-Showdown With the Mighty Sour Kangaroo * The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return To The Sea Part 19-A Most Precious Gift ("Here On the Land and the Sea") * The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return To The Sea Part 20-End Credits ("Part of Your World") Gallery Category:SuperJNG18 Category:SuperJng Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs